Shadow's Regeneration
by Space Colony ARK
Summary: I couldn't help myself! So much Doctor Who I transformed it into Sonic vesion for the regeneration thing. The Chaos Emeralds are after Shadow since he's born from Chaos energy. Since nothing is stopping them Shadow is giving his life in to save his friends from death. Can Sonic and the rest save him until it's too late? I was inspired by the song 'The Egnima of River Song' from DW.


Shadow's Regeneration

A black figure stood on a cliff in Mystic Ruins, overlooking the ocean. Shadow was running, running from his friends: Sonic…Rouge…Knuckles…Tails…Silver…Blaze…Amy…everyone.

'_I'm sorry, but this is the end…my friends…' _Shadow thought and raised his gaze to a fast moving light. Chaos light.

The Chaos Emeralds were after him, after his power and nothing was stopping them. So Shadow came to the answer: running away and giving himself in to Chaos Emeralds grasp.

This is it… '_Goodbye_, _my friends…' _Shadow said in his mind before the Chaos light hit Shadow's chest and swirled around him.

"Shadow!" Sonic yelled from behind, Shadow turned slowly to see Sonic, Rouge, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Tails and Amy standing there with shocked and pleading looks on their faces.

"Shadow please, we know you had a very hard life but we could change your future to a better one with us" Rouge pleaded.

"C'mon, this isn't like you! We could stop the Chaos energy and-" Knuckles started only to be cut off by Shadow.

"Do you know what it's like? To be a project for people to experiment on a living thing? To have painful jabs and injections every single day? To be trained by the most torturous ways possible? And now to have pain after what they did? No, of course you don't know cause you're not me!" he yelled.

The others didn't say anything but the only noises heard were their mouths dropping to the floor.

"T-they actually did that to you...?" Silver whispered.

"They did everything to me!" Shadow screamed back, tears streaming down his face and then whispered, "I just don't want to hurt you...like they did to her..."

Sonics eyes widened '_He's never expressed his feelings to us before, does he really care about_ _us?_'

"I care about you guys even more than anything in the universe and I want to protect you and that is why I'm doing this... "Shadow continued.

"Shadow…" Rouge breathed, completely shocked by his outburst.

"You guys are risking your lives just for me but I can't accept that. So I'm going to risk my life to save yours cause I didn't get the chance back then…no, you know what? I took their lives instead! I killed them after what they did. I'm something I never wanted to be, a murderer!"

Black eye-lids closed and black/red streaked arms closed around his chest in pain. In about 3 seconds Shadow's hands started to glow gold. Once life full red eyes fading into dull grey.

"It's starting" Shadow whispered and examined his hands.

"Shadow NO!" Sonic screamed and ran to him, only to be swatted back by a thick string of chaos energy.

"Ack!" Sonic screeched as he hit the floor. Then Silver tried using his powers only to be hammered to the floor, "Ughh…"

"Sonic…Silver please, just don't try. It's over for me and I'm doing this to save you" Shadow spoke softly.

"No, I'm never going to give up! I lost you before and I won't lose you ever again!" Sonic screamed back, tears streaming everywhere.

Shadow was taken aback, "What are you talking about, faker?"

"W-when we l-lost you…on ARK, thinking you were d-d…gone I couldn't forgive myself" Sonic explained, "I lost someone who I thought would be a great friend. I thought I wouldn't be able to save anyone else since I didn't save you…I thought I couldn't be a hero anymore" his emerald eyes glanced up to Shadow with sadness, "please Shadow, I don't want to be in the same way again for it won't ever heal and will stay there until the day I die."

"You changed me Shadow, You were my first friend of the past and I am not going to stop until this mess is done!" Silver shouted, his cheeks wet from tears.

"Sonic…Silver I…ARGHH!" Shadow screamed and spread his arms apart and faced the sky, a gold fiery stream of chaos energy sprayed out of his face and hands.

"Shadow!" everyone screamed.

Just then, a light blue orb fell from the sky and faced Sonic. A female face was formed in the orb and spoke, "_I am able to save Shadow but at a price, please I beg of you…please help Shadow. He's just confused and loves all of you like a family. All I ask is for you to protect him, help him. Do you promise?"_

"I promise" Sonic replied and the orb started floating to the Shadow, "W-wait! What's your name?"

The orb stopped and smiled, "Maria, my name is Maria Robotnik" and she took of and flew herself into Shadow who was flung back and the chaos energy disappeared.

Fog and dust covered the set leaving it impossible to see, "Guys, we have to find Shadow" Sonic yelled in panic.

As the words left his lips they began searching until Knuckles finally found him. Shadow started coughing and sat up, "I…I don't understand. I'm not…dead…" he put a hand on his chest to make sure it wasn't a joke and smiled.

"Did you mean it? Sonic, Silver did you mean what you said?" Shadow looked at them and they jumped on him, hugging like it was meant to be.

"Of course" Sonic said, "We will never lie to you" Silver added. "Thank you, you've saved me" Shadow said but they shook their heads.

"A girl named Maria Robotnik saved you" Sonic said and Shadow bolted up. "Where is she?" he said and looked around.

Shadow stopped spinning as a hand placed on the left side of his chest, it was Rouge, "She's here Shadow, in your heart" she said smiling and gave Shadow a hug.

"Let's all forget about this, eh?" Shadow said happily and took Rouges hand and smiled at her, then he smiled at all of them.

"Damn…we are a big family" he said and walked up to them. "Let's all go home and have some fun" he said and the rest agreed. Hand in hand, the hero's walked home. Laughing and smiling, chatting and making jokes, smiling and squeezing hands.

They were indeed a big and happy family.

**Aww happy ending! R&R peeps! BP**


End file.
